


Caught Him Before You Did

by Chronoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Boys Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, One-Sided Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Unrequited Crush, gaanaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronoes/pseuds/Chronoes
Summary: "He looks at you as if he has what we have,” Gaara says. “--- I don’t like it,”
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Caught Him Before You Did

“I thank you all for coming here today, this week and last week's joint mission was very difficult for all of us, as we've suffered from some casualties, and some minor intel damage. But in the end, the mission was a success……” Sasuke rolls his eyes, blocking out Gaara’s Kazekage’s speech in his ears. 

He silently cringes at his dull and tacky surroundings. He's in a brown ballroom, surrounded by round tables draped with white cloth to reveal tasty meals for the exhausted Konoha and Suna’s shinobis to eat. Sasuke thinks the only pleasing thing about the ballroom is the golden chandeliers hanging down, gleaming the food's appearance that screams “eat me”. 

Sasuke doesn’t care about Gaara’s speech, why would he? After a long mission filled with stress and chaos, he just wants to sleep. But no, instead, he’s standing up holding a champagne glass in his hand, not giving a damn about Gaara’s speech, and now he’s bored. Very bored.

The only reason why he’s here is that Naruto _wanted_ him to come here. 

Out of boredom, Sasuke glances at the Ino-Shika-Cho trio group to his left, then he gazes at Sakura and Sai’s back who’s standing in front of him, and now he looking for the person he wants to see the most: Naruto, the _brightest_ person in the brown room. 

Naruto stands at a different table, a table so different from the rest of the tables. It has the most expensive dishes Sasuke has ever seen in his life, with a large glass bottle filled with pristine liquid, bubbling up from its richness. It brought shame to Sasuke’s drink. 

_What made Naruto so exceptional?_ Sasuke thought, squinting his eyes at Naruto who softly smiles towards a talking Gaara. His black eyebrows crinkle when Naruto’s whiskers rise. It was a smile Naruto used to do all the time to Sasuke before he _betrayed_ Konoha, a wrinkled eyebrow curled up in happiness, and a faint smile line on his slim cheek. 

Sasuke quietly growls because Naruto is smiling like that towards Gaara, not _him_. He can see a film of something in Naruto’s eyes that looks like the blond is giving Gaara mental support while he gives out his speech. 

_What was going on between the two?_ Sasuke questioned as he continued to peer at Naruto.

And suddenly, there’s a slight redness in Naruto’s cheeks and shyness in those eyes. Sasuke’s eyes puff out, confused and he turns to look at Gaara, who calmly gazes at everybody and praises everybody's teamwork for the past week. 

Sasuke’s heart stops when Gaara looks at him with minor hate in his eyes before he looks away at another shinobi with respect and thankfulness. 

His heart doesn’t stop the same way when Naruto smiles at him. His heart stops as if he was walking into a territory he wasn’t _supposed_ to enter. And for some reason, Sasuke feels panic and he looks at Naruto again, wishing to drag him out of the room. 

He needs to talk to that idiot about something.

* * *

“Gaara! You’re amazing, ya’ know!” Naruto praises after he had his fill in the muddy ballroom everybody attended. Strolling in the Kazekage’s hallways, Naruto reflects on the long mission.

Suna and Konoha's shinobis just finished a long joint mission arresting two drug lords that took two weeks to finally arrest them, but in the end was worth it as they were treated with an outstanding dinner as a reward. 

Naruto can memorize the fancy ballroom with muddy walls; it was so dull and so plain, but it suited Suna’s architectural style. _Well, whatever, Suna has its style, just like Konoha._ Naruto thought before hopping around excitedly and mischievously as he ponders about what kind of event will unfold tonight. 

Will he get to sleep in Gaara's bed tonight? Or will he and Gaara get _freaky_ in bed tonight? “Thank you…” Gaara mumbles, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts as they silently walk towards his private office. 

Naruto nods before looking out the window staring at the houses full of life before a faint chest pain _strikes_ his heart when he sees his reflection. 

Tonight is the final day where all the Konoha’s shinobi residing at Suna will leave tomorrow at sunrise. It’s always such a pain for Naruto to separate from Gaara. Who knows when he gets to see him again? Sometimes, exchanging letters with Gaara, always makes Naruto want to act recklessly and flee to the Land of Wind to see his boyfriend without _permission_. 

He doesn’t do it because of Tsunade's fist and the risk of having probation on him. 

_Will I finally get alone time with Gaara?_ Naruto mentally questions, rubbing his nose with a finger before placing his hands behind his head. 

And a good thought appears in his head.

“Hey, hey, Gaara, are you busy tonight?” Naruto questions, looking towards Gaara’s side view and his lips part when he realizes how stunning Gaara looks in his Kage robes. Gaara’s plain white robes easily speak hegemony and respect as he walks with grace. 

Naruto quickly wonders how Gaara can emit influential energy from wearing a plain white robe. His heart only twinges with _small_ jealousy. He wants to hurry up and become Hokage. 

“Only some paperwork, other than that I’m free for tonight,” Gaara replies, shifting to look at a smiling Naruto. “Then let's train! I wanna train with you! It’s been so long!” Naruto jumps up excitedly, looking at Gaara with vibrant bright eyes. 

Gaara’s heart jumps as he watches Naruto. Whenever Naruto stares at him with affection solely for him, Gaara's damaged heart often feels like Naruto gave “ _medicine_ ” to him. He always felt healed inside whenever he was the target of Naruto’s affection. 

Gaara softly smiles, “that’s a promise.” 

The two walk to their destination, entering Gaara’s private office and silently closing the door. And like a routine, Naruto makes his way to the small couch in the room waiting for Gaara to finish his work as usual.

"You don’t have to wait for me,” Gaara says, always repeating the same words whenever Naruto visits him while strolling around his desk to sit and pull out a quill and ink for the paperwork on his desk. 

Naruto makes a protesting sound, gazing up to the ceiling before rolling his head to peer at Gaara's graceful mannerism. He observes how Gaara clasps the quill with delicate fingers, dipping the quill tip in the bottle of black ink on his desk before tapping the excess off. 

_God, that’s a little distracting._ Naruto thinks, his stomach rolls around, recalling that one time Gaara gently and desperately fingered his ass in his office, right here, _right_ where he was sitting -- Naruto blinks pervertedly. 

“I-I can wait ya know, and besides I can spend time by talking to you!” Naruto says, shaking out of his daze. He looks up at the mud ceiling, comprehending a plan of what to say to Gaara before looking at Gaara, who stares back with gentle eyes. 

“I won’t be able to contribute anything to your conversation,” Gaara finally admits before grabbing a piece of paperwork with a ready inked quill in his hand.

“Oh c’mon Gaara! That speech you made was so cool! _‘I thank you all for coming today,’_ I want to say stuff like that when I become Hokage! Shikamaru might laugh at me for saying ‘annoying’ stuff but I think it’s cool while everybody is watching you!” Naruto jokes, leaning on the couch. 

“And… you know…. it was kinda embarrassing when you gave me that _look_ …” Naruto trailed off awkwardly, palming the couch seat before looking at Gaara who continues to study the paper in front of him. 

_Jeez_ ….Naruto tries not to blush when he remembers how Gaara’s eyes dimmed in a quick tease before looking away. 

“But I got a question though, why was I sitting with you? I mean yeah, I was glad being with you but I could’ve sat with Sakura-chan, Sai, and Sasuke.” Naruto says to himself, looking at the circular window behind Gaara before looking at Gaara. 

Gaara stops the quill in his hands and there's silence.

“I wanted you to sit by me,” Gaara finally says, examining his paper for a second before looking at Naruto. 

“Oh.” Naruto whispers. “Well, I wanted to sit by you too,” Naruto added with laughter. "sitting with the great Kazekage will look good for my upcoming Hokage appearance!” Naruto jokes again before seriously looking at Gaara. 

“But is there any other _reason_ why I was sitting by you?” Naruto asked, a little serious with a head tilt. 

Gaara’s eyelids pursued down, giving off an appearance of him sleeping before he started to stare at Naruto. 

“I didn’t want you to sit next to Sasuke,” Gaara mumbled out. 

Naruto’s lip slightly opened, “why?” 

“He looks at you as if he has what we have,” Gaara says, tilting his head to the side with a furrowed brow. “I don’t like it,” Gaara whispers out softly, looking down. 

Naruto’s eyes widen and the next thing he’s doing is walking towards Gaara, circling the desk to comfort him and disagree with him. He puts his tan hands on Gaara’s shoulder, feeling the expensive texture with his fingers before directly staring at Gaara. 

“I dunno what you’re talking about but me and Sasuke are best friends, but YOU and me we’re more than that. We’re…” Naruto trails off with a little rosiness on his tan face, “we’re _boyfriends_ ….” Naruto mumbled, staring at Gaara with fondness in his eyes to make sure his point is clear. And because, he loves Gaara so much, he makes it super-Uzumaki _clear_ by kissing Gaara’s scar. 

Gaara's breath halted for a second, and his eyes widened with vulnerability swirling around his eyes before a thin layer of impassiveness glazed his eyes. 

“Boyfriends….” Gaara murmurs the intimate word. “Just us?” Gaara questions, leaning closer to Naruto’s face. 

“Yeah…” Naruto replies, looking to the floor as an excuse to shy away from Gaara’s stare.

“Naruto…” 

“Wha—….” Naruto looks up and Gaara is kissing him with a desperate hand on his nape. His tongue fiercely parts Naruto’s frozen lips, licking his teeth and flesh. Quick realization hits his frozen blue eyes, promptly reacting by placing his hands-on Gaara’s cheeks to kiss him back. A small groan slip from Gaara's lips, and the hand on Naruto’s neck moves up to touch his face, stroking his cheeks and whiskers with his pale thumbs. 

Gaara's lips open, mingling Naruto's tongue with his, and chaotically kissing him altogether. Shortly, Naruto’s mouth has Gaara’s sand in his teeth. Quiet moans slip out between them as they curved their head, and Naruto pulls back for air to look at the paperwork Gaara was working on. 

“You…y-you should get back to work…” Naruto says with nervous laughter after a small exhale. “I...I want to train as fast as we can…” Naruto pulls away awkwardly with a ridiculous blush on his face. 

“We can train right now,” Gaara instantly says, pulling up from his chair to remove his white robes, before dragging Naruto out of his private room. “Really? Are you sure?” Naruto says, looking at Gaara who pulls him. He turns back to look at Gaara’s office door shutting before looking at Gaara who drags him to the training grounds. 

“Yes.”

* * *

Sasuke kicks the sand with his shoes. 

It’s uncomfortable as sand particles etch themselves into his toenails. It isn’t like Konoha that contains dirt and grass as Sasuke easily kicks the sand again, watching it washes away into the cold air. 

Sasuke is clutched in his thoughts. 

He looks up to the moon and it’s so bright. 

He wonders where Naruto is. He wants to see him. 

Sasuke walks around Suna’s lifeless streets alone, wandering to nowhere and wandering to odd places where his heart guides him. He wonders if it was right to brush Sakura’s presence away. 

“—...Ga…-..-!” Sasuke hears. 

He turns to a large building with lights beaming out of the glass windows. The building door cracks opened, only squeaking from the impact of the unknown chaos going on in the building. 

Naturally curious, Sasuke walks towards the building and peaks into the door. 

Sasuke’s eyes widened. 

It’s Naruto and Gaara, they're fighting. 

Sasuke's eyes instantly go on Naruto.

Naruto has a fairly clumsy form as he fights, but it’s obvious he’s gotten better in his taijutsu. He's more fluid in his kicks and knows where to aim his fist now. Sasuke remembers how terrible Naruto was at taijutsu when he was smaller. But now, Naruto combats with so many shadow duplicates on his side, knowing how to operate with them with a single Rasengan in his palm. 

Naruto is not the _same_ Naruto from _back then_ , Sasuke realized. 

It was clear that Naruto has gotten better at his ninjutsu too, but it was the look on Naruto’s face that made Sasuke _grimace_.

Naruto had delicate eyes while he fiercely looked at Gaara with sweat dripping down his forehead. 

What happened between them when he left the village? Sasuke questions as Naruto punched the surrounding sand around him.

“Gaara! You suck! At this point, I can beat your ass with my Rasengan!” Naruto shouts with an amused smile and laughter, placing his palm to the side to create his dangerous Rasengan, before sprinting towards Gaara who stiffly stands faraway with his sand defending him. 

“You don’t know that,” Gaara says, moving his feet back as if getting ready for a fight. 

Sasuke's eyebrows curled up in surprise. 

Gaara? The stiff ass dude who never engages in fighting, is _fighting_? 

Gaara’s sand creates a sudden tendril that yanks Naruto’s ankles to the floor, causing a loud gust of sand flying everywhere when his Rasengan backfires and hits the sand. Naruto looks up coughing with a pouty red face. “Oh, so that’s how you wanna play!” Naruto shouts standing up, creating shadow clones to distract Gaara. 

Eye-watering, smoke ensues and there are three copies of Naruto who runs towards Gaara. 

Sasuke can see a small smile on Gaara’s face. 

He can see one of Naruto’s shadow clones building a Rasengan to point that nasty ball towards Gaara, and like the sand freak he is, Gaara scatter with the sand and travels around effortlessly. 

Naruto’s eyes widen in pure shock before they’re covered up with excitement. 

Now, Sasuke has no idea what the hell is going on, but Gaara and Naruto are engaging in a taijutsu battle - and they're fighting like crazy people, fighting a little wild as if they were _Lee_ , but it’s more on Naruto’s part since he looks so _excited_. 

Sasuke’s heart skips a beat when Naruto's sweater exposes his hip skin from jumping around before a huge sand hand grabs him midair. 

“Ah?! Gaara?!” Naruto yells, shocked and surprised as the sandy hands clench him. “What are you doing?!” Naruto yells again, shaking like a pathetic worm while looking down at Gaara. “Naruto,” Gaara says with a pant, “I want to suck you off,” Gaara husk out, lowering Naruto down to their sand platform. 

“Eh!..but.... I’m… kinda dirty you know…” Naruto mumbled embarrassed, brushing some sand off of his sweater. “Couldn’t care less,” Gaara disregards, walking up to Naruto to go on his knees to slip his hands under Naruto’s waistband. 

Sasuke’s mouth opened. Oh my god. We’re they—!?

“Are you sure..? We can take a shower first. I'm all sweaty…— _Ah_ …!” Naruto moans out when Gaara removes his pants. The sharp sand prods his bare bum as he falls onto his back when Gaara spreads Naruto’s legs wider and wider with his hands. He moves down to capture the blond’s half erection with his mouth. 

Naruto’s moans and his moans begin to vibrate and echo around the silent training room and Sasuke’s ears. Soon, the blond shakes his head to expel the daze he’s in and he plops himself up with an elbow supporting him, bucking his hips up with a hand on Gaara’s head - _appreciating_ the blowjob. 

Sasuke is frozen in time while he peeks into the training room like he was some peeping Tom. 

“....Don’t-... _tease_ …..” Naruto moaned out with a flushed face, trying to close his knees from Gaara’s tight mouth that almost _hurts_ his erection. But Gaara’s hands caressing his thighs travel towards his knee pits to push his legs down. Naruto grunts loudly, arching his back when the burning stretch feels amazing in his thighs. It spices his spiraling arousal to pulse his penis around Gaara’s tight mouth. 

“...Ch…!” Naruto sweetly moans again, falling on his back again unable to support himself. All of his energy depletes to build his orgasm in his hips as Gaara’s swirls of licks and unsynchronized sucking engulf his penis halfway. Naruto bites his lips when a sweet swelling roams his hips for a second.

“...d-don’t you wanna… bath…?” Naruto mumbled with moans, mortified to do this in public. There are some licks and sucking before Gaara pulls up with swollen lips, “I want to finish,” Naruto’s eyebrow curls, and he groans again when Gaara’s fingers tickle and grope his thighs. He tenses at the massage and feels flustered wondering how smelly he must be. He releases his restraint to orgasm quicker. 

Sasuke’s eyes are still wide and there’s a strange swelling in his privates. 

Right now, the two were having sex and Naruto was letting Gaara touch him in that _way_ , and Gaara was _touching_ someone.

There’s a twinge of pain in Sasuke’s empty heart. 

Strange, after all the pain he went through, he can feel familiar pain stabbing his chest. 

Sasuke’s face stings.

What he wanted to ask Naruto…. he wanted to tell Naruto about the _feelings_ inside his chest. 

…

“I’m..!...ch—….!” Naruto grunts into the echoey training room, thighs shrinking up and penis stiffening up to erupt and wash his hips with a sweet orgasm, and ---! There's a loud moan of pure bliss fleeing Naruto’s mouth as he jerks on the sand.

Gaara tightly cups Naruto’s cum in his mouth, pulling up from the blond’s private to hover down the dazed blond to kiss him with his semen-filled mouth. 

Naruto slowly reacts, flickering with his tongue with Gaara’s garnish cum tongue and the moment he tastes his cum, he spits it out. “Ew!” Naruto yells, sitting up to look at Gaara with disgust. “Don’t do that! That’s gross!” Naruto nag, crossing his bare legs to Gaara with a hand wiping his sandy mouth. “Sorry,” Gaara apologizes before removing that hand to kiss Naruto again with hands cupping his tan cheeks. 

Gaara's eyes close enjoying the deep kiss before piercing Sasuke's dull eyes through the door crack.

And that’s when Sasuke finally realized what kind of relationship they had when Naruto loudly cries into the kiss when Gaara’s hand moves down to fumble his sore thighs.

There was a small satisfying smirk on Gaara’s face when he pulled away from the messy kiss. No, it wasn’t just a satisfying smirk; it was a very _small_ predatory smirk that mocked Sasuke’s emotional face. 

_“You’ve lost,”_ Gaara tells Sasuke. 


End file.
